Someday The Dream Will End
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: YAOI!Marik and Seto must pose as lovers in order to get Pegasus' corporation but when the begruding friendly feelings turn to more, both realize the sham is becoming reality that they may or may not want.
1. Chapter One

disclaimers: Mine! *grabs hold of yami Bakura* ^_^  
  
Bakura: *glares at Akemi* Not me, baka! The show!  
  
Akemi: Oh..not mine *purrs while her hands 'accidently' touch Bakura's leather clad butt*  
  
Bakura: *jumps in the air* I feel violated.. *goes to his soul room holding his behind*  
  
Ryou: *shakes his head* Akemi...your going to cause him to have a nervous breakdown  
  
Akemi: I know! *giggles* It'll be easier to manipulate him :D  
  
This is YAOI! boy x boy love! XD  
  
summary: Marik and Seto are both billionaires. (^_^) In order to secure a business deal with a powerful man in Japan by the name of Quatre Yuy (gomen...its all I could come up with!!!) the two have to pose like their together for the length of the time that Wufei's in Japan. Will it turn into something more? ^_~  
  
Later: MalikxMarikxSeto  
  
Uh....yeah..bad summary. LOL! Lets see. AU! Kinda...in a little bit...yeah...  
  
SOMEDAY THE DREAM WILL END  
  
Seto stifled a yawn, cerulean eyes watering slightly as he wiped them to relieve the burning sensation; hours upon hours of working late and then having restless sleep were taking their toll upon the billionaire. He idly gazed at the Directors for the Egyptian Company of Duel Monsters. How long was he going to have to wait on the owner? Seto did not like to be held up from his busy schedule; attending meetings, charities, and dinner engagements. Seto ran a hand through his nutbrown hair, impatient and angry with his client. He remained frigid and stoic to the outside observers.  
  
The door swung open, revealing a young man of eighteen; the same age as Seto. Seto's eyes grew round at the appearance of the teenager. The boy's piercing violet orbs scanned over the much older men to finally rest on Seto; golden blonde hair framing the bronzed skin of his face. The slender and tall president of Ishtar Corporation smirked at the Japanese man. "Long time, Kaiba." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, leering at Seto, that half-smile playing on his lips that infuriated Seto to no end; it reminded him of Yami Yugi. "You may leave us," Marik nodded at the six directors. After the men scurried from the meeting room, Marik sank onto the oaken tabletop, lean legs sprawled carefreely. "Aren't you going to speak?" Marik asked languidly, eyes raising sluggishly to meet Seto's.  
  
Seto was surprised by the vividness of the hikari's eyes; orchid blossoms. He blinked, regreesing once again to his former self. "What do you want Isthar? You dissappear for two years and then you suddenly ask to meet me ~and~ is the owner of the Egyptian division of Duel Monsters."  
  
"So distrusting Kaiba." Marik clicked his tongue. "Though, it is understandable. As for what I have been doing-" Marik fumbled through a stack of papers, producing at folder- "Is this."  
  
Seto raised a delicate brow. "And what exactly is this Ishtar?" Seto opened the document, searching the information. His eyes flashed with shock. "How?! How did ~you~ get this?!" Seto demanded.  
  
Marik chuckled, enjoying the myriad emotions displayed upon Seto's visage. He turned to the last page of the clause, pointing at the lines for two seperate signatures. "However, I'm in a bind." Seto opened his mouth to speak when Marik placed a finger against Seto's lips, much to Seto's chagrin. Marik lept from the table, pacing the length of the room. "Pegasus's board chose me to head Illustrious Industries. They came to me a few weeks after Battle City; once their affairs were in order. My yami," Marik paused, gathering his emotions, "Deterred their initial time to consult me."  
  
Seto remembered. Yami Malik was a brash and pyschotic spirit; holding more pride and determination than even Seto himself. Malik was more than ready to murder to acheive his goal in collecting the Sennen Items. Seto also remembered that Malik and Marik.....were together intimately. Yugi-tachi (an: yugi and company) did not have an inkling of an idea of the true nature of the hikari and yami's relationship, yet Seto had been able to spot it. Seto couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to have ones' lover taken from them; their other half literally torn from their soul's.  
  
Marik continued, not liking Seto's silence. Silence led to contemplation. "Quatre Yuy, the head of the directors after Pegasus's flight to the unknown, approached me and asked for my cooperation but my Yami had other things in mind. Thus, came Battle City and you know the details of that. After Battle City, Yuy once again sought me out. I agreed to his terms and for two years I have been sorting through what Pegasus left behind. It was a week ago when Yuy gave me this contract to take over Illustrious Industries."  
  
Seto fingered the edge of the paper. "Exactly what do you have to do now? You said you were in a bind?"  
  
"Quatre Yuy is a strict moral philosopher who, from my dealings with him, is nothing like his former boss. His ideal view of how the new owner of Pegasus's company should be is...with a family and or a significant other."  
  
Seto wasn't liking where this was going. "What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Unfortunately for Yuy, he will not get his complete ideal owner. As you know, I am gay." Seto nodded. Of course he knew; Yami Bakura and Marik were more than open with their relationship. It was Marik and Malik that were....secretive. "However, on such a short notice, I cannot possible hope to obtain someone to be my boyfriend. With my yami being gone...its harder. Yuy has taken quite the shine to you, Kaiba. He was mentioning your name to me one day and I kind of made a mistake." Marik swallowed. "I told him we were together."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!! Together?!! NANI?!" Seto yelled, jumping from his seat, hands gripping the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles turned pale white.  
  
"Calm down Kaiba and yes together 'in that way.' I am sorry for dragging you into this. It was not by my free will to have you here. Your are the last person I would have ever wanted to pretend to be my boyfriend."  
  
Seto wasn't expecting the rush of dissapointed and painful emotions to pervade his heart. He didn't care..what Marik thought..did he? Seto shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. Not getting enough sleep was definetely affecting his brain. "Okay, so....let me get this straight. You and I are....boyfriends?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Why are you just now telling me?"  
  
"Um.... Yuy is coming to spend the holiday's with me. The only way that he'll give me the company is if my significant other signs with me; you, well... in his mind, its you."  
  
Seto digested the information. He was Marik's lover? What the hell was the world coming to? They....hated each other well...Malik hated Seto but Seto wasn't sure where he stood with Marik. The arrangement would tell that. Seto nodded. "I'll do it."  
  
"You will?" Marik asked, blankly staring at Seto.  
  
"I do get half of the company."  
  
"Of course. Once Yuy signs it over to us, we can break the contract and go our seperate ways."  
  
"How long is he going to be here?"  
  
"For two weeks. December 20th to the 1st of January."  
  
"...Then I'm home free but I still keep half the company, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have yourself a deal Ishtar," Seto held out his hand.  
  
Marik smiled though it was forced and stiff. "Good. Have your stuff for two weeks moved out and into my mansion. Yes, its in Japan Seto," Marik answered Seto's frown. "My driver will be by to pick you up at exactly 9:00 a.m. Be ready. When you arrive here, we are to meet Yuy for brunch. That leaves us two hours to get you settled in. Yuy will be coming from the restrauant with us, back to here."  
  
"Sure Isthar. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes Kaiba."  
  
"You had better get used to calling me Seto-kun."  
  
Marik then did the unthinkable, he grinned an honest smile. Seto thought it made him look much more handsome and then...Seto frowned at himself for thinking such things about Marik. "Alright, Seto-kun and I'm Marik-kun, ne?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Seto..thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. I must be leaving. I should explain things to Mokuba."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Tomorrow then."  
  
"Tomorrow..." Marik watched Seto leave the room, sighing when he was gone. He hated to do this, hated to pretend to have a lover. Seto..... He wasn't a horrible person in fact, Marik saw much of his late yami in the taller teenager. Both were so full of pride. Marik smiled sadly, sitting on one of the seats. He missed his yami....  
  
* * *  
  
*gets hit in the head with a stick* HEY! Watch it. *glares at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: Then quit writing new stories and get busy updating your old ones!  
  
AKemi: *sweatdrops* Perhaps I should..   
  
SONG:  
  
Blue Eyes Blue  
  
* * *  
  
I feel like I've been walking for a long time  
  
in an icy desert.  
  
Will the love that created me  
  
forgive the power I have now?  
  
I don't know how to love.  
  
I've never been loved.  
  
Blue eyes...blue  
  
Blue eyes...blue  
  
Blue eyes...blue  
  
Blue eyes...blue  
  
Countless sorrows  
  
soon become deep darkness.  
  
Blue eyes...blue  
  
The memories of when I felt someone's warmth  
  
are too distant...  
  
Blue eyes...blue  
  
I fell half asleep  
  
while leaning against a cold wall.  
  
"For me, fighting  
  
is the proof of living" I mutter, alone.  
  
I can't feel "loneliness"  
  
because I've never been close to anyone...  
  
Blue eyes...blue  
  
Blue eyes...blue  
  
The wounds piling up in the bottom of my heart  
  
become blue thorns.  
  
Blue eyes...blue.  
  
What could have changed...  
  
if I was able to protect only one?  
  
Blue eyes...blue. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Someday the Dream Will End

Warnings: Male x Male

Disclaimers: Not mine

Chapter Two

"_Be careful around, Seto, Marik. He has tendencies to be a manipulative bastard. I don't want to see you getting hurt." _Marik ignored Ryou's voice in his head as the angelic Light had tried to warn him against Seto. Of course, Ryou blatantly forgot the fact that the psycho of Battle City had been his other half and that Marik was quite used to manipulative, violent bastards. Seto would be walk in the daisies compared to Yami no Malik. The young man sighed, leaning his head against the seat, gazing at the myriad of colors as the limousine sped towards Seto's mansion. Was there nothing that could end the anguish in his heart? Malik had been terrible to him and yet through it all, Marik had remained by his darker half's side. Just like Ryou did with Yami no Bakura. Marik smirked. That was a relationship that would put the most innocent virgin to shame to imagine. It was also a relationship that Marik completely understood. Those two made up the other half of the other's soul, it was endearing.

The car paused. Marik quickly adjusted his sunglasses, hiding the lovely lavender shade of his eyes. Seto was standing, disinterestedly with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Seto, I assume that you're ready to leave? Does your brother have an adequate guardian in your absence?" A smirk curled Seto's lips. Marik did _not_ like the gleam in those cerulean shards as they locked on Marik's.

"I'm ready, Seto!"

"Oh hell no," Marik muttered as Mokuba came bounding from the mansion with one of the many servants lugging an entire trolley full of suitcases belonging to Seto's brother. "Seto! This was not part or our agreement! Yuy-san has no idea about Mokuba's living with us. He'll be highly suspicious of your brother's appearance at my home. What are you laughing at?"

"You are far too easy to read, Ishtar." Seto's chuckles trailed off. "He's going to be spending the time with Yuugi. I had assumed you wouldn't mind a little detour before our rendezvous with Yuy-san. And yes, my brother knows everything about our situation."

"Like I had thought otherwise," Marik said, charmingly smiling. "However, it might be do us better if Mokuba did in fact stay with us. It would add a family touch to our happy home, don't you agree, Seto-kun?" Marik inquired, voice nasally sweet. "It's a shame to separate brothers. It's not as if I'm some pedophiliac. We're involved in a very _loving_ relationship."

Seto's eyes narrowed at Marik. "Alright. Mokuba, do you have any objection to spending Christmas with Isthar-san?"

"Of course not! It's cool. What's your house like, Marik-san?" Mokuba asked innocently.

Marik laughed, a genuine laugh that had Seto's eyes slitting even further. Where was that phony edge that Seto was accustomed to hearing when it came to Marik? "I think you'll find it to your liking. Unlike your brother's mansion, my house is quite homely. Well, as homely as a single bachelor's house can be." A bit of the loneliness crept into Marik's dulcet voice as he returned to watching the drifting scene outside the limousine. "It might be nice to have a child's touch."

"I'm no child! I'm thirteen." Mokuba pouted.

"No, I suppose you're not. I apologize for running late this morning, I had some finishing touches to do to the house to ready it for Yuy-san. Unfortunately, he called not long before I arrived at your place. He's moved our brunch with him to thirty minutes from now. I do apologize for being hasty, Mokuba, but Rishid will give you the tour and you can make yourself at home. The only bedroom off limits is on the left wing. You may choose one of the other's as your own."

"Wait, Ish-"

"My name is Marik."

Rolling his eyes, Seto continued, "Marik, why is only _one_ bedroom off limits? We're not sleeping in the same room, are we?"

"Of course, moron. I doubt Yuy-san would believe we were a couple if we didn't even sleep together. When the lights go off we can make arrangements. I have a futon in the closet. Anxiety doesn't become Seto. It makes you seem...sad." Marik frowned, gazing deep into Seto's eyes. "You know, you look like you haven't been getting much sleep. Is there something bothering you that I should know about?"

"We are _not_ a real couple so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't act like we are. I want nothing to do with you in that context. I want my share of the company. After the deal's signed, you can go to Hell to join your lover."

Marik's face contorted slightly but otherwise was impassive towards Seto's harsh words. "My lover? Are you referring to Malik?"

Seto snorted. "Who else has been sent to Hell? It's obvious you and he were hot and heavy for a while. Almost as much as you and Bakura. How you managed both of them at the same time is astonishing. Whore yourself to Yami no Yuugi as well?"

Marik chuckled. "You're bitter. Could it be you're not getting any? Oh, let me guess, you're still a virgin? There's no chance in hell in that any woman or _man_ would willingly touch you unless there was a price. I bet you pay for services rendered."

"You're going too far, Ishtar," Seto scowled dangerously.

"And you did as well, _Kaiba_," Marik hissed, returning the glare just as nastily. Frustrated, Marik ran a hand through his hair. "We can't fight like this. There are certain things between Bakura and myself that remain unspoken and I _really_ don't want to delve into that bit of my past quite yet. As for Malik, well, you know the answer. It comes with the territory, I suppose. Ryou and Bakura. Yuugi and Yami. Me and Malik. It's Yin and Yang, the two opposing forces balance one another creating a peaceful union."

"You call Bakura's constant arguing with Ryou, peaceful?"

"You don't know what goes on in the bedroom," Marik grinned wickedly. "Despite personality towards those he considers rivals-just about everyone except me-he's very caring towards Ryou and loves him immensely. He would rather destroy himself then Ryou."

Seto stared incredulously at Marik. "Did you hurt your head recently? Have you forgotten that Yami no Bakura carelessly betted with Ryou's life more then once, getting him killed twice? That's what love is to you? No wonder you're the way you are."

"Fine, genius, what's love to _you._"

Fortunately for Seto, the car stopped and Rishid was waiting. "Master Marik, Master Yuy is waiting at the café for you and Master Kaiba. I will take care of the baggage. Your Mercedes is prepared for departure when you are."

Cursing, Marik hastily clambered from the car, accepting the keys from Rishid. "Seto! Your brother is in good hands, don't worry. I trust Rishid with my life. Hurry!" Bolting for the Mercedes, Marik jumped into the driver's seat. Seto casually strolled towards the car, irking Marik to no end at his nonchalant attitude. "You idiot, Yuy-san's not someone to keep waiting. He's a very busy man and we have to make a good impression."

"Or he could just think that we were involved in other activities to pay attention to the time," Seto smirked at the blush staining Marik's bronzed cheeks. "This innocent act isn't like you at all. You're Egyptian. Don't you have the Kama Sutra as your bible?"

"The Kama Sutra is Indian, not Egyptian. Look, I don't understand what you're fascination with my sex life is. Since Malik died, I haven't had anyone so if you want to tease me, then tease me about that and not about something that doesn't exist."

Seto hned, glancing at Marik, seeing the brief flash of pain on his countenance before disappearing and leaving the calm formality in place. "You honestly miss him. Why? With all that he did to jeopardize everyone's lives, you still love him."

"I wish you understood but you don't because you've never been in love. You don't know what it's like and you sure as hell have no idea what it's like to have your entire world destroyed in a matter of seconds as the one person you love with your entire _soul_ is ripped from you. Don't judge me. Haven't you ever _yearned_ for someone, Seto?"

"Of course. I am a man."

"Not for sex. I mean for someone to be with as a person, because of who they are."

"No. Relationships are a crutch for the weak and I will have no part in it."

"You'll always be lonely then. Maybe one day you're mind will be changed and you'll see that you need love and compassion just as much as the next person. I used to be like you, Seto. Before Malik came into my life when I was a child, I was an innocent. I'd never left the tombs of the pharaoh but one day, my sister and I went above ground. It's safe to say that it corrupted me. I resented my way of life from that moment on. I resented the pharaoh my family had protected for millennia. Then, I met Yami no Bakura and I was immediately taken with him. Even you have to admit there's something incredibly wild and sexy about him." Seto arched a brow. "I felt I had an ally. When the lines between ally and partner blurred, I'm not exactly positive. Just one night, he came to me and we had the most passionate and animalistic sex you could think of. Later, I realized, we had both used one another to make the one we actually wanted jealous. It worked because, our trysts ended. I'm not lecturing you but, haven't you at least just _once_ been in love?"

"No." Seto shrugged, not in the least bit bothered. "We need to talk about some details regarding Yuy-san. How did we meet? When did we get together? Our favorite foods, our favorite movies. You _do _have those details, I hope."

"Yes but only some. The rest we have to make up on our own. We met at Battle City and have been dating since then. It's basic, not very romantic but believable at least. It was love at first sight and because of our unique positions felt it would be better not to let anyone know we were together but that we were now deciding to pursue a commitment and felt it was best that the entire world know of our relationship."

"Commitment? What the hell? Marriage?"

"No, just a ceremony to bond us together. It was all I could think of and when I'm pressed to release information that doesn't exist, I make up just about anything. Anyway, we're also thinking of adopting a child to raise."

"You just keep adding more to this little arrangement. I hate kids. I swear, if you have us at some orphanage surrounded by bawling brats, I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands."

Marik laughed. "I might have to protect my neck then because Yuy-san's very adamant about community service and I mentioned to him that one of the local orphanages were having a Christmas play and I volunteered us to help."

"What?" Seto inquired, eerily placid. "What _else_ have you volunteered to Yuy-san?"

"That we would were also avid entertainers at the New Hope Children's Hospital." Marik cringed as his lovely dashboard has a sudden dent in it. "I am sorry, Seto. Just think of all the publicity you'll receive from this. You might not be seen as the Evil Seto Kaiba but as the Nice, Humanitarian Seto Kaiba." Marik meekly grinned, pulling onto the street where the café was located.

"I do not _want_ to be viewed as _nice_. Save that for someone who cares where their soul's going. Anything else I should be informed of before we join our gracious guest, darling?" Seto mocked sarcastically.

"Just that you might want to be a little nicer. You see, we are very much in love and no one in love would talk to their boyfriend in such terrible manners."

"I should kill myself now," Seto groaned as Marik slipped a hand into his, unprepared for the shock of electricity that traveled through his body. When was the last time he'd held hands with someone? His brother when they where children? Was that the only person? Seto glanced at Marik, at the odd little smile curling his lips. What was this entire charade to Marik? Admittedly, he would be receiving half of an extremely powerful company but other then that, did Marik have an ulterior motive? Seto shook his head. It didn't even matter.

X X X

I know. How terrible to not update in TWO YEARS. I apologize. Please Review.


End file.
